(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple phase claw pole type motor used in the fields of industry, home electric appliances, motor vehicles, and the like, and, more particularly, to a multiple phase claw pole type motor having an improved stator iron core.
(2) Description of Related Art
Claw pole type iron cores are attracting attention which are provided in ordinary rotating electric motors for the purpose of improving the rate of use of magnetic fluxes by increasing a winding factor of windings, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-333777 for example.
In the conventional rotating electric motor having a claw pole type iron core, claw poles of the iron core are formed by laminating a rolled plate and, therefore, can only be obtained in a simple shape. Therefore, the conventional rotating electric motor cannot be obtained as a desirable high-efficiency motor.